Season Two
02.01: The Mechanical Man - September 21, 1969 The Earthlings witness a giant who goes berserk, trashes a drugstore, and murders a security guard with his bare hands. They learn the man is really a malfunctioning android, created by a scientist named Gorn, who manages to capture Mark and Fitzhugh. When Gorn learns Mark is an engineer, he makes a deal with him to figure out what is wrong with his robot in exchange for his freedom. Mark gets the machine working, but when Gorn isn't forthcoming with his end of the deal, Steve and the others climb inside the robot and hijack it. 02.02: Six Hours to Live - September 28, 1969 The little people overhear an anxious farmer named Cass admit to committing a murder that an innocent man named Reed is to be executed for. Steve decides to help Reed, and contacts a reporter named Simmons who is covering the execution. In exchange for the story of his career, Simmons sneaks Steve and Dan into Reed's cell and the two help him escape. Meanwhile the other Earthlings try to delay Cass and his wife, who are trying to sneak out of town with a stash of money they stole during the crime. When Reed shows up to confront them, they think he is a ghost, and Cass confesses to the murder and theft while being secretly tape recorded. 02.03: The Inside Rail - October 5, 1969 While at a horseracing track, Fitzhugh finds a winning ticket on the ground and makes a deal with a giant racetrack bum named Moley to split the winnings 50/50. Moley cashes the ticket, but a security guard becomes suspicious and arrests him. Moley leads the guard back to Fitzhugh who manages to get away, but Mark, Valerie and Betty are captured by a second guard who secures them in a desk drawer. While Steve and Dan attempt to rescue the others, Fitzhugh discovers a giant thug who is trying to drug the favorite, Mannequin, so he will lose in the next race. 02.04: Deadly Pawn - October 12, 1969 An insane chess master named Kronig captures the little people, but proposes a deal with them – play him at chess and if they win, they go free; lose and he turns them over to the SID. The Earthlings choose Barry, their strongest player and a junior state chess champion on Earth. An enraged Kronig believes the little people are being disrespectful by having a boy oppose him, and he has the other humans tied to the chess pieces. Kronig has lied, however, the Chess game is a no win-no win for in reality if their piece is captured, they will fall through the squares of the mechanical chess table and down into a blast furnace. Dr Lalor, Kronig's therapist, protests against Kronig's cruelty, so Kronig has him locked in the closet. Steve and Dan escape from the chessboard and try to release Lalor. Meanwhile, Barry starts to lose the game, putting the lives of those still on the board in jeopardy. 02.05: The Unsuspected - October 19, 1969 Steve is exposed to spores from a poisonous mushroom and he becomes violently paranoid. Thinking the others are trying to turn him over to the SID, he lures them away one by one from the ship and ties them up inside a vent. Meanwhile, Inspector Kobick, knowing Steve has been exposed to the mushroom, expects the human to turn on his friends. He radios Steve with a deal to turn in those he captured and he'll help him get back to Earth. When Dan comes in contact with the mushroom, he experiences its hallucinatory effects and realizes Steve has been drugged. 02.06: Giants and All That Jazz - October 26, 1969 Fitzhugh, Barry and Valerie check out a music club and witness a man named Hanley rough up a down-on-his-luck trumpet player named Biff Bowers who owes him money. Later Bowers manages to capture Valerie and Barry, and knowing they are worth a hefty reward, he calls the SID. Unbeknownst to Biff, Mark has rigged the phone and Steve intercepts the call to SID and buys the others some time where Dan tries a different approach – make Bowers a star overnight by teaching him Earth's jazz, in exchange for letting his companions go. 02.07: Collector's Item - November 2, 1969 Valerie becomes the centerpiece of a golden music box when a man named Garak captures her and puts her inside it as a dancing figurine. Garak then presents the box as a birthday gift to his wealthy toy-collecting uncle, but Steve and Mark soon learn Garak stands to inherit a fortune from his uncle and the box is really a bomb triggered to go off if someone opens the cage door. While Dan and Fitzhugh try to rescue Valerie, Steve and Mark warn Garak's wife that her husband is trying to commit a murder. 02.08: Every Dog Needs a Boy - November 9, 1969 Chipper is injured when the bark from a giant dog sends him tumbling into a wall and Barry risks capture by taking him to a vet at a pet store. Valerie follows and helps Barry get Chipper into the vet's office, but they are discovered by the vet's assistant Ben who does what he can to help the tiny dog. Soon the shop owner's bullying son Carl arrives, and learns little people are hiding there and tries to capture them. Later, Carl loses a valuable movie dog named King and Ben goes to search for it leaving Carl to snoop around and find Barry and Valerie's hiding spot. 02.09: Chamber of Fear - November 16, 1969 Fitzhugh is captured by a wax sculptor named Deenar who is partner to a jewel thief named Jolo. When Jolo orders the artist to cut up a large diamond into ten small pieces, he refuses believing three pieces would be worth more, and Jolo angrily ends their partnership. When Steve and Dan come to rescue Fitzhugh, they offer Deenar a deal to sneak the diamond away from Jolo in exchange for the release of their friend. Deenar agrees but Steve sends Mark and Valerie to fetch the diamond while he and Dan try to release Fitzhugh. The rescue becomes more difficult when they learn Fitzhugh is being guarded by a fierce dog. 02.10: The Clones - November 23, 1969 A giant scientist abducts some of the little people and begins making clones of them. After the duplicates of Valerie and Barry sabotage the ship and try to kill the others, Steve, Mark and Dan try to rescue the originals who are being held in a lab. The near-perfect clones have a flaw however, as they become violent and then die within hours of being created. They can also be identified by dark spots on their skin, but the scientist has a special plan for Dan when he realizes the spots are invisible on Dan's dark skin and his clone will make a better spy. 02.11: The Comeback - November 30, 1969 Steve, Mark, Valerie and Fitzhugh talk a washed up movie star named Egor out of committing suicide, but he repays their kindness by putting them in a shoe box and trying to sell them to a movie studio. Unfortunately, Egor is rejected at every turn until he visits a B-movie studio whose greedy producer, Manfred, gets an idea for a movie about living dolls. Meanwhile, Dan and Barry try to rescue the others from the set before Manfred makes them the hapless victims of gory death scenes that are not in the script. 02.12: A Place Called Earth - December 7, 1969 Two time-travelers named Olds and Fielder arrive from the year 5477 to observe Earth in the past, but they accidentally arrive on the giants' planet. They show up at the Earthlings' camp just as a giant stumbles upon the Spindrift, but the futuristic humans kill the intruder and disintegrate the body with an amulet weapon before anyone realizes what happened. Steve quickly becomes suspicious of their new guests and learns they are renegades who originally planned to kill all humans on Earth and leaving those few they captured to repopulate the future Earth with humans they can easily control. 02.13: Land of the Lost - December 14, 1969 Steve, Mark, Valerie and Barry become caught in a toy balloon and end up pulled by a strange force over a thousand miles across a violent ocean to a land ruled by a ruthless dictator named Titus. The despot, however, has no knowledge of the land across the ocean and thinks all the inhabitants are as small as the little people, but when Steve explains that giants live there as well, Titus demands he bring back proof of their existence and technology. While Titus holds the others hostage, Steve travels back to get photos of the giants and to fetch Dan and Fitzhugh who try to sabotage Titus's attraction beam that pulled them there. 02.14: Home Sweet Home - December 21, 1969 The humans discover a space pod left behind by the time traveling visitors from the year 5477. While they investigate the craft, two giant park rangers appear and try to capture them. Steve and Fitzhugh manage to escape in the pod but the ship is on a pre-flight course to coordinates unknown. After escaping the giants, Mark tries to decipher the pod's operation manual and help Steve navigate back. Soon however, the pod is caught in an energy storm that takes Steve and Fitzhugh back to a small New England town on Earth – but stuck 75 years in the past. 02.15: Our Man O'Reilly - December 28, 1969 A bumbling giant named O'Reilly stumbles upon the little people, but he thinks they are leprechauns and offers to serve them. Steve thinks the giant could be dangerous, but Mark believes he could be useful and has Fitzhugh guide him along to fetch various materials and tools needed to fix the Spindrift. Meanwhile, a shady police detective named Krenko sticks his nose into O'Reilly's business and disrupts the Earthling's repair efforts. Secretly however, Krenko plots to frame O'Reilly in a jewelry theft. 02.16: Nightmare - January 4, 1970 A giant engineer named Andre helps the little people develop a new power source called the Delta Device, which could power the Spindrift, but during a test the Earthlings are exposed to a burst of radiation. Afterward, they realize they have become invisible to the giants when Andre's superior, Dr. Berger, comes to the Spindrift campsite yet is not able see the humans right under his nose. As the weird effect begins to grow out of control, it creates strange warps in space and time where the giants become invisible to the humans and Steve becomes trapped in a nightmarish dimension. 02.17: Pay The Piper - January 11, 1970 A mysterious flute player lures Dan, Valerie, Betty and Fitzhugh into a cage with his mesmerizing music. The man claims to be not only the fabled Pied Piper of Hamelin but also a being capable of traveling between worlds and changing his size and appearance. The Piper takes the captured humans to a giant Senator, but the politician refuses to pay him for the capture. As revenge, the Piper tries to lure the Senator's young son away. Mark devises a way to cancel out the Piper's music by recording the music and playing it backwards. The Piper comes up with another scheme, and reduced to the size of the humans, he offers Fitzhugh a ride back to Earth if he disables the tape recorder. 02.18: The Secret City of Limbo - January 18, 1970 After Mark and Valerie witness a pair of giant archaeologists get attacked by a man with a laser gun, they hide in hole where they find a teleporter that sends them to an underground city called Limbo which is populated by giants unknown to those living on the surface. Their leader, Taru, explains that if the archaeologists discover Limbo, they will start a war which the more advanced underground giants will surely win. Taru wishes to avoid war, but his rival, General Aza, is trying to start one and had sent the gunman to kill the scientists. With the other's help, Mark comes up with a plan to contaminate the soil at the dig site with an explosive chemical that would prevent the surface giants from blasting and discovering the hidden city. 02.19: Panic - January 25, 1970 Betty and Fitzhugh are caught in a paralyzing trap and taken away by a SID officer to an interrogator named Marad. Suddenly, they are teleported away to the home of Professor Kirmus who has developed a matter transport device capable of sending anything anywhere – including the little people back to Earth. Unfortunately, Kirmus's housekeeper is really a SID operative and she turns Kirmus in to the authorities, but Marad is really after the secrets of the teleport machine. Meanwhile, Steve and the other Earthlings search for a missing component of the device hidden by Kirmus, who promises them a trip back home 02.20: The Deadly Dart - February 1, 1970 Two SID agents turn up dead, killed by poison injected at the ankle, and at the crime scene the police find the footprints of little people and a blowgun with Mark's initials inscribed on it. Back at the Spindrift, the humans learn a giant reporter named Bertha Fry is spreading accusations that the Earthlings are murderers and should be exterminated. Fitzhugh openly accuses Mark of being the killer and when more evidence mounts against him, Mark mysteriously disappears. When a giant lab is blown up and another giant is murdered, Steve races to locate Mark who he suspects is really being set up by the reporter who wants her "big story". 02.21: Doomsday - February 15, 1970 The little people help a giant man named Kamber who has been shot by police, but he refuses medical help and has the humans contact a woman named Dr. North instead. Once North arrives, it is revealed she and Kamber are part of terrorist plot to blow up half-a-million people. When she learns that the Earthlings have overheard the plan, she tries to kill them, but the humans manage to escape, with Fitzhugh injuring his leg. Betty and Valerie stay with Fitzhugh, while the others try figure out a clue left behind by Kamber that could lead to the location of the bombs. However, Inspector Kobick captures Betty and Fitzhugh, and doesn't buy their story of the terror plot, leaving Steve and the others to foil the plan themselves. 02.22: A Small War - February 22, 1970 The little people encounter a giant boy named Alek who has come to play war with another unseen opponent named Falco. Armed with several mechanical army men, and a remote controlled jeep, tank and airplane, Alek launches an assault upon the little people who he thinks are Falco's mechanical toys. Unfortunately for the Earthlings, at their scale, the war toys are just as lethal as the real things and must be stopped. Steve tries to reason with the boy, but is unsuccessful; and after Alek "bombs" the Spindrift camp with stones from the plane, a fed up Mark attempts to stop the child even if it means having to harm him. 02.23: The Marionettes - March 1, 1970 After a gorilla escapes from a circus and captures Valerie, the little people help guide a puppeteer named Goalby in finding the beast. Although Valerie is freed from the ape, Betty becomes caught in an animal trap and Goalby helps release her too. In doing so, he injures his hand and cannot perform. To repay him, Betty and Fitzhugh decide to be Goalby's marionettes until his hand heals. Meanwhile, Dan and Valerie are captured by Brady, the circus master; and he quickly realizes Goalby's puppet show is a farce. Instead of firing the puppeteer, Brady schemes to make a fortune off the realistic puppet act and forces Goalby to maintain the illusion. Goalby instead, tries to help Steve and Mark rescue their friends. 02.24: Wild Journey - March 8, 1970 Steve and Dan encounter two time-travelers their size named Throg and Berna, who escape a SID agent by using an amazing device called the STM ("Space-Time Manipulator"). Throg demonstrates the abilities of the STM which can send anyone, to anywhere, to any time. Steve believes he could use the device to return to Earth and change everyone's current predicament by avoiding taking off for the fateful flight of the Spindrift. Steve manages to gets a hold of the device and he and Dan teleport back to Los Angeles spaceport on Earth just before the flight. Throg and Berna soon arrive and angrily explain that it is forbidden to change history, but Steve and Dan do not want to go back to the giant world so easily. 02.25: Graveyard of Fools - March 22, 1970 Steve, Dan, Valerie and Fitzhugh are caught by a mad scientist named Melzac who puts them in a model plane and flies it to the "Graveyard of Fools," an uncharted land on the giants' world from which no one has ever returned. During the flight, the plane enters a mysterious vortex and vanishes along with the little ones who find themselves in a bizarre world under the control of Melzac's twin brother, Bryk. Meanwhile, Mark is caught by Melzac who reveals he and his brother's plans to fix an alien device, the "servo actuator," which is causing ripples in space and time and requires the use of the little ones to get inside it and conduct repairs. Category:Episodes